(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seedling pot which is formed from manure and to a process for forming the pot.
(2) Prior Art
One of the problems facing all farms with manure producing live stock is the processing and distribution of nutrients in manure. Based on today's environmental regulations, the more widespread is the return of nutrients to the earth, the better.